


Mara und der Ghostsitter

by Anina_Ginger



Category: Ghostsitter, Mara und der Feuerbringer | Mara and the Firebringer Series - Tommy Krappweis, Maraverse
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anina_Ginger/pseuds/Anina_Ginger
Summary: Um Vlarad bei einem Problem zu helfen sucht Tom nach nordisch-germanischen Runen. Dabei trifft er auf Professor Weissinger und seine Assistentin Mara
Relationships: Tom/Mimi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ihr habt euch hier her verirrt??? Wie das...
> 
> Also erstmal, alle Figuren gehören zu Werken des fantastischen Autors Tommy Krappweis. Ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen und werd sie danach unbeschadet wieder zurück geben ;)  
> Danke Tommy, für deine wundervollen Geschichten.
> 
> Des weiteren sollte ich anmerken, dass ich von Nordisch-Germanischer Mythologie und Runen nicht so arg viel Ahnung habe wie ich es gerne hätte. Bitte seid bei diesem Punkt nicht zu kritisch mit mir.
> 
> Viel Spaß bei meiner kleinen Mara/Ghostsitter Crossover Fanfiction♥♥♥

Mara und der Ghostsitter

Kapitel 1

Toms Mund stand offen. Nicht etwa weil er gerade dabei war zu sprechen oder sich einen Löffel Suppe in den Mund zu schieben. Nein. Sein Mund stand offen vor Verwirrung. Weil er nicht glauben konnte, was er gerade gehört hatte.  
Vlarad der Vampir hatte ihn soeben um etwas gebeten. Vlarad, der altmodische, jegliche Technik verachtende Untote hatte ihn doch tatsächlich darum gebeten seinen Computer benutzen zu dürfen. Er musste sich verhört haben.  
„Wenn du dann fertig bist deine Mundhöhle zu lüften und mich anzustarren könnten wir ja vielleicht wieder auf mein Anliegen zu sprechen kommen?“  
Tom klappte den Mund zu und schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken wieder zurecht zu rücken.  
„Nur dass ich das richtig verstehe Vlarad. Du möchtest im Internet etwas recherchieren? Freiwillig?“  
„Wieso muss ich meinen Satz wiederholen? Du hast mich doch verstanden. Warum schaust du so als würdest du mir nicht glauben?“  
„Weil ich dir nicht glaube!“  
„Glaub mir ruhig, wenn ich dir sage, dass niemand diesen Weg mehr verachtet als ich.“  
„Was du nicht sagst.“  
„Ich würde dich nicht darum bitten, wenn ich eine andere Lösung vorzuweisen hätte, bei der man nicht auf diese Höllenmaschine zurückgreifen muss.“

In diesem Moment schwebte Mimi das Geistermädchen hinter Vlarad durch die Tür des alten Zirkuswagens. Selbige zu öffnen brauchte sie nicht. Mittlerweile zuckte Tom auch nicht mehr zusammen, wenn sie irgendwo durch Wände glitt und plötzlich neben ihm schwebte ohne sich vorher anzukündigen.  
„Das ist keine Höllenmaschine, Vlarad!“  
„Da muss ich dir wiedersprechen, Mimi. Für mich ist und wird das immer - eine Höllenmaschine aus den tiefsten Gruben des Hades sein.“  
„Wie poetisch.“ stellte sie fest und zwinkerte in Toms Richtung.  
Vlarad räusperte sich.  
„Wenn wir dann wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehren könnten.“ nachdrücklich setzte er noch ein „Bitte.“ an.

„Schon gut. Schon gut. Worum geht´s?“ fragte Tom, während er sich daran machte seinen Rechner hochzufahren.  
Der Vampir zog ein sehr alt aussehendes Buch aus der Innentasche seines, wie immer perfekt sitzenden Gehrocks.  
„Ich brauche eine Übersetzung einiger Runen aus diesem Text.“  
Mit der entsprechenden Seite aufgeschlagen, legte er das Buch neben die Tastatur des Computers. Von den Schriftzeichen, auf die Vlarad deutete, konnte Tom keine entschlüsseln.  
„Was steht da?“  
„Das sollst du ja gerade herausfinden, Tom.“  
„Ok. Andere Frage. Wofür brauchst du diesen Text?“  
„Um einen bestimmten Zauber durchzuführen.“  
„Aha.“  
Tom wartete ob sein Freund noch weiter ausholen und Näheres erklären würde. Doch Vlarad schwieg.  
„Wollt ihr mir mal wieder nicht sagen um was es geht oder warum es notwendig ist mich im Dunkeln zu lassen?“  
Tom sah erst zu Vlarad und dann zu Mimi. Ihm war klar, dass sie ebenfalls wusste, worum es bei besagtem Zauber ging. Im Gegensatz zu sonst war sie erstaunlich zurückhaltend und still. Wenn Mimi still wurde, handelte es sich immer um eine äußerst ernstzunehmende Sache.

Der Vampir zögerte. Sah erst zu Tom. Dann zu Mimi, die schließlich nickte.  
„Erzähl es ihm ruhig, Vlarad.“  
Seufzend setzte dieser zu einer Erklärung an.

„Also mein Junge, es ist so, dass ich schon seit geraumer Zeit daran arbeite, Mimi mit ihrer Feststofflichkeit zu helfen. Du weißt dass sie in der Lage ist für einen Moment ihre Geisterform zu verlassen und feststofflich zu werden. Allerdings hält dieser Zustand nur wenige Minuten an. Und sie kann danach auch für eine ganze Weile nicht mehr in diesen Zustand zurück.“  
Mit einem Nicken signalisierte Tom, das er bis hier her folgen konnte.  
„Nun. Es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, mit der ich den Zeitraum, in dem Mimi quasi zu einem Menschen wird, verlängern kann.“  
Erneut klappte Toms Kinnlade herunter.  
„Das geht!“ er strahlte Mimi an. Doch die wirkte gar nicht so voller Vorfreude, wie er es von ihr in diesem Moment erwartet hätte.  
„Was ist los, Mimi?“  
Das Geistermädchen setzte.  
„Eigentlich sollte es eine Überraschung für dich werden.“  
„Für mich?“  
„Natürlich für dich! Ich wollte meinen Freund mit einer besonders langen Umarmung und einem richtigen, romantischen Date überraschen. Mit Händchen halten und allem.“ Sie musste die Tränen die in ihre Augen stiegen mit Gewalt zurückhalten.  
Betroffen senkte Tom die Augen, „Tut mir leid, dass es jetzt keine Überraschung mehr ist.“ Hätte er doch nur nicht gefragt.  
„Mir tut es leid, Mimi.“ schaltete sich Vlarad ein, „Leider brauche ich diese Übersetzung für den Zauber. Und alleine komme ich nicht weiter. Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass es sicher klappt und ich die Dauer deiner Feststofflichkeit wirklich verlängern kann. Es gibt keinerlei Aufzeichnungen, dass das dieser Versuch jemals zuvor bei einem Geist unternommen wurde. Und ich wollte keine Hoffnungen schüren, wo am Ende unter Umständen nur Enttäuschung wartet.“

Jetzt da Tom das ganze Ausmaß der Geschichte kannte, konnte er nachvollziehen, warum seine Freunde so gehandelt hatten. Er wusste wie viel Mimi diese Sache bedeutete und wie gerne Vlarad ihr dabei helfen wollte. Er fasste einen Entschluss.  
„Okay Leute! Ich werd alles versuchen, dass Vlarad seine Übersetzung für den Zauber bekommt!“  
Dann drehte er sich zu seiner Freundin und sah direkt in ihre großen runden Augen.  
„Mimi, selbst wenn es am Ende nicht klappt. Der Versuch ist es wert. Und ich werde dich danach noch genauso gern haben wie vorher. Oder eher noch lieber.“

Mimi strahlte. Und Tom strahlte ebenfalls. Für einen Moment waren Geistermädchen und Menschenjunge in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt, in der nur sie beide eine Rolle spielten.  
Schließlich drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Bildschirm und öffnete eine Suchmaschine. Er spürte wie ihm Mimi und Vlarad dabei über die Schulter sahen.  
Nach einigem hin und her fand er ein paar Übersetzungen. Doch Vlarad war nicht zufrieden. Sie suchten fast eine ganze Stunde, bis sie es schließlich aufgaben. Die Recherche gestaltete sich schwieriger als erwartet. Mit den wenigen Übersetzungen, die sie gefunden hatten, konnte Vlarad nichts anfangen. Da besagte Runen mehrere Möglichkeiten der Deutung zuließen und sie für den Zauber absolut sicher sein mussten, alles richtig zu machen. Mimi kam schließlich auf die Idee, ein Bild von den Runen zu machen und es jemandem zu zeigen, der sich damit auskannte. Einem Experten.  
Nach weiteren zehn Minuten des Suchens stießen sie auf eine Seite, die Menschen auflisteten, welche sich mit nordisch-germanischer Mythologie beschäftigten. Allerdings waren die meisten davon bereits verstorben. Als sie durch die Seite scrollten entdeckten sie Berühmtheiten wie die Gebrüder Grimm und Neil Gaiman. Beide definitiv nicht für sie zu erreichen. Doch ganz am Ende wurden sie fündig. Über einen Link gelangten sie auf die Seite der Uni München. Offenbar gab es da einen Mann der sich in diesem Thema besonders auskannte.  
„Professor Reinhold Weissinger.“ las Tom laut vor, „Der kann uns vielleicht helfen.“  
Leider fand er auch nach längerem Suchen keine Emailadresse, an die sie das Bild mit der Bitte um eine Übersetzung hätten schicken können.

Der Beste weg um Mimi und Vlarad zu helfen, bestand darin den Professor persönlich zu treffen. Aus den Informationen, die auf der Internetseite der Uni zu finden waren, entnahmen sie, dass Professor Weissinger am nächsten Tag einige Vorlesungen hatte. Er würde also auf jeden Fall im Haus sein. Und mit dem Bus wäre es kein Problem die Uni zu erreichen.  
Tom erkundigte sich telepathisch bei seinem Onkel Welf, ob er am Morgen seinen Dienst im Kassenhäuschen der Geisterbahn übernehmen konnte. Dann würde er sich auf den Weg machen und herausfinden, was es mit den Runen auf sich hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom hofft beim Professor der Nordisch-germanischen Mythologie der Uni München, Professor Reinhold Weissinger, Hilfe bei der Übersetzung der Runen zu bekommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß bei zweiten Kapitel der Story.  
> Ich hoffe mein Stil wird dem genialen Prof aus dem Original einigermaßen gerecht.

Kapitel 2

Das Büro des Professors zu finden gestaltete sich schwieriger als gedacht. Tom musste eine Viertelstunde herum fragen, bis ihm jemand den Weg weisen konnte. Schließlich stand er vor einer unscheinbaren Türe im unteren Stockwerk der Uni. Als auf sein Anklopfen mit „Herein, wenn´s kein Opernsänger ist!“ geantwortet wurde, trat er ein.

„Guten Tag. Ich bin Tom Röschenberg.“ stellte er sich vor, „Hätten sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?“  
Der ältere Herr, der sich bei seinem Eintreten vom Schreibtisch erhoben hatte, kam auf ihn zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Hinter einem dichten Vollbart zeigte sich ein freundliches Lächeln. Er betrachtete den Jungen vor sich von Kopf bis Fuß.  
„Reinhold Weissinger. Freut mich. Für einen Studenten scheinst du mir noch ein bisschen jung. Oder irre ich mir da.“  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so hereinplatze, Professor Weissinger. Und nein. Ich gehöre nicht zu ihren Studenten. Trotzdem, sehr nett sie kennen zu lernen.“  
„Was gar nicht nett ist, ist dass ich dir keinen Stuhl anbiete. Bitte setz dich doch.“  
Tom nahm auf einem Besucherstuhl gegenüber des Schreibtisches Platz. Dabei ließ er einen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Wovon der Professor eindeutig am meisten hatte, waren Bücher. Sie waren schlichtweg überall. In den Regalen, auf dem Fensterbrett, dem Schreibtisch. Sogar auf dem Boden stapelten sie sich. Hinter dem Schreibtischstuhl, gegenüber von Tom, hing ein großes Bild eines wunderschönen Drachenbotes. Es musste sich um eine Fotografie handeln, denn daneben standen zwei Männer mit hochgestreckten Daumen, die in die Kamera grinsten. Einen der beiden erkannte er als Reinhold Weissinger wieder.  
„Also ich muss schon sagen, ich finde es fabelhaft, dass sich immer mehr junge Menschen für mein Themengebiet interessieren. Deshalb bist du doch hier, oder? Brauchst du meine Hilfe für eine Schularbeit? Oder ist die nordische Mythologie ein Hobbie von dir?“  
Tom schüttelte den Kopf, „Weder noch. Ich bin hier für einen Freund. Er kann selbst leider nicht herkommen..“ antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.“  
„Oh... Dann interessierst du dich selbst gar nicht für dieses Thema?“ Der alte Mann wirkte ein klein wenig enttäuscht.  
„Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht dafür interessiere. Bisher hab ich mich noch nie damit befasst. Aber alles was ich bisher gehört habe klingt wirklich spannend. Und wenn ich mehr Zeit hätte, würde ich mich gerne mehr damit befassen.“  
Professor Weissinger brummte etwas unverständliches und nickte.  
„Also warum bist du denn nun hergekommen, Tom? Wie kann ich helfen?“  
„Es geht darum.“ und mit diesen Worten zog er das kleine Büchlein aus seiner Tasche, dass Vlarad ihm nur mit dem Versprechen, äußerst gut darauf Acht zu geben, überlassen hatte.  
„Mein Freund würde gerne wissen, was diese Runen hier bedeuten.“  
Er hatte das Buch an einer bestimmten Seite aufgeschlagen und deutete auf den entsprechenden Abschnitt.  
„Darf ich?“ fragte der Professor und nahm, nach Toms Nicken, vorsichtig das Buch in die Hand.

Die nächsten fünf Minuten blieb es still. Nur ab und zu hörte man es nuscheln hinter dem Bart. Tom wagte es nicht etwas zu sagen. Aus Angst die Gedanken des Mannes vor ihm zu unterbrechen.  
„Das ist wirklich sehr interessant, Tom.“ auf der Stirn von Professor Weissinger bildeten sich Falten, „Wirklich außergewöhnlich, dieses Buch.“  
Er klappte das Büchlein zu und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Schließlich legte er es vor sich auf die Arbeitsplate und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger darauf.  
„Dein Freund besitzt da ein echtes Schmuckstück. Bei diesem Buch handelt es sich um eine Art Anleitung für ein altes Ritual. Wusstest du das?“  
Vlarad hatte ihm nichts über das Buch gesagt. Also schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Und du sagtest, dein Freund möchte gerne den Text darin übersetzt haben?“  
„Nur die eine Seite.“  
„Hmm.... Verstehe. Wofür braucht er die Übersetzung denn?“  
Tom zögerte. Was sollte er jetzt sagen?  
„Ähm... Das ist eine verrückte Geschichte. Wenn ich sie ihnen erzähle, würden sie mir kein Wort glauben.“  
„Hahaha. Das käme auf einen Versuch an. Und vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, ich habe selbst schon die eine oder andere verrückte Geschichte erlebt. Das würdest du mir auch nicht glauben.“  
Bestimmt nicht so verrückt wie meine, dachte Tom innerlich. Der Riesenclown und die Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit lagen noch nicht lange zurück. Gegen solche Geschichten konnte der alte Mann nicht ankommen.  
Professor Weissinger dachte hingegen etwas ganz Ähnliches. Wer es mit falschen Feuergöttern, Lindwürmern und streitsüchtigen Eichhörnchen aufnahm, den konnte so leicht nichts mehr schocken.  
In diesem Moment, waren sich beide sicher, auf jeden Fall die bessere Geschichte erzählen zu können. 

Tom war jedenfalls gespannt. Würde er jetzt erfahren, was sie zum Vollenden der Prozedur brauchten, um Mimi mit ihrer Feststofflichkeit zu helfen?

„Nun... ich würde dir wirklich gerne deine Fragen beantworten...“  
Oje. Nicht gut. Sätze die so anfingen nahmen selten ein gutes Ende.  
„Aber ich kann dir leider nicht helfen. Zumindest im Moment nicht.“  
Tom riss sich von den Gedanken an Mimi los. War er nach so einem vielversprechenden Start nun doch umsonst hergekommen?  
Doch der alte Mann auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches fing an zu lachen.  
„Keine Sorge! Du brauchst nicht so ein Gesicht zu machen!“ er reichte das Buch zurück, „Die Sache ist die. Heute steht noch zu viel Arbeit mit Vorlesungen und Korrekturen an, als dass ich mich darum kümmern könnte. Außerdem habe ich mein Buch mit Übersetzungen von alten Runen gerade an meine Assistentin ausgeliehen.“  
„Und ohne das Buch können sie die Runen nicht übersetzen?“  
„Könnte schon. Allerdings würde es deutlich länger dauern. Aber meine Assistentin hat mir gestern gesagt, dass sie mir das Buch heute wieder zurückgibt. Sie wollte eigentlich schon hier sein.“  
Professor Weissinger kratze sich am Kinn und stand auf. Er holte eine alte, fleckige Aktentasche aus dem Schrank und kramte darin herum. Unachtsam warf er ein paar Blätter auf den Tisch, die verdächtig nach Arbeiten von Studenten aussahen. Schließlich wurde er am Boden der Tasche fündig und zückte stolz ein Smartphone.  
„Ich ruf sie einfach kurz an und frag sie ob sie Zeit hat, dir an meiner Stelle zu helfen. Auf dem Gebiet der Runen kennt sie sich hervorragend aus.“  
Er wählte eine Nummer aus seinen Kontakten und drückte auf anrufen. Es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden, da meldete sich jemand, am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Hey Mara! Lust auf eine kleine Challenge? Ich hätte hier jemanden, der sich über deine Hilfe freuen würde.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nun trifft Tom also auf Mara. Wird er jetzt seine Antworten bekommen?
> 
> Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 3. Vielleicht nehmt ihr euch am Ende einen Moment und gebt mir ne Rückmeldung ob es euch gefallen hat.

Nachdem Professor Weissinger telefoniert hatte, begleitete er Tom noch zum Eingangsbereich der Universität. Dort verabschiedete er sich und drückte noch den Wunsch aus, ihn recht bald wiederzusehen. Tom dankte dem Mann einmal mehr. Er würde sich über ein Wiedersehen ebenfalls freuen. 

Den Eingang der Uni überspannte eine wunderschöne Glaskuppel, mit bunten Farben. Hier sollte er auf die Frau treffen, die das Buch mit der passenden Übersetzung der Runen ausgeliehen hatte. Der Professor hatte gesagt, Mara Lorbeer sei ganz leicht zu erkennen. Lange braune Haare, immer mit Band Shirt und Karo Hemd bekleidet und nur einen halben Kopf größer als Tom.  
Die Fenster warfen helle Lichtpunkte auf den Boden. Er beobachtete sie eine Weile. Als sein Blick auf einen Getränkeautomaten in der Ecke fiel, kramte er in seinen Taschen nach etwas Kleingeld, für einen heißen Kakao. Vor dem Gerät studierte der Junge für einen Moment die Anzeige, warf dann den passenden Betrag in den Schlitz und drückte die Taste für seine Bestellung.  
Gerade als er nach dem Becher mit der dampfenden Brühe griff, hörte er hinter sich jemanden seinen Namen sagen.  
„Bist du Tom?“

Selbiger drehte sich um und wunderte sich. Natürlich nicht über die Tatsache, dass er gerade angesprochen worden war. Die Person vor ihm war ohne Zweifel die Assistentin von Professor Weissinger. Sie sah genau so aus, wie der Professor sie beschrieben hatte.  
Nein - Tom wunderte sich über die Tatsache, dass besagte Assistentin viel jünger war, als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Als der ältere Herr von seiner Assistentin gesprochen hatte, war sie in seiner Vorstellung im Alter einer Studentin. Aber das Mädchen, das vor ihm stand konnte nicht viel älter sein als er selbst. Vielleicht fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahre alt.  
Ihm fiel sofort ihr T-Shirt ins Auge. Darauf erkannte man das Logo der Band Pink Floyd. Immerhin teilten sie den gleichen Musikgeschmack. Dass war doch schon mal ein guter Anfang, oder?

Tom merkte, dass er zu lange nichts gesagt und nur vor sich hin gestarrt hatte. Mit Stirnrunzeln und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte die junge Dame ihn.  
„Du bist doch Tom, oder?“  
Endlich hatte dieser seine Sprache wiedergefunden. Er räusperte sich um das peinliche Schweigen zu beenden und reichte ihr seine Hand.  
„Ja stimmt. Ich bin Tom. Tom Röschenberg... Bist du Mara Lorbeer?“  
Sie nickte und warf dann einen angewiderten Blick auf den dampfenden Becher in seiner Hand.  
„Wenn das Kakao ist, würde ich dir raten ihn nicht zu trinken. Das Zeug schmeckt wie Spülwasser!“  
Er nippte vorsichtig daran und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Ich hab dich gewarnt!“ lachte Mara, „Hast du kurz Zeit? Dann bring ich dich zu ´nem Laden, bei dem man richtigen Kakao bekommt.“  
„Ja ich hab Zeit. Und gerne, das wäre nett! Kann ich die Kakaostrophe hier irgendwo ausleeren?“  
„Na klar. Draußen gibt´s ein Kanalgitter“

Mara führte Tom zu der Stelle, an der neben dem Gehweg ein Schachtdeckel lag. Er goss den sogenannten Kakao hinein und warf den leeren Becher in einen Mülleimer ein paar Meter weiter.

„Gleich da vorne um die Ecke ist ein Bäcker. Da können wir uns auch hinsetzen.“

Die Bäckerei bot neben diversen Heißgetränken auch Belegte Brote an und so bestellte sich Tom gleich sein Mittagessen. Mara entschied sich für Tee und ein Stück Käsekuchen. Die Sonnenschirme vor dem Eingang lockten mit kühlem Schatten und so nahmen sie dort an einem kleinen Tischchen Platz. Wie von selbst, waren sie ohne Umwege direkt ins Dutzen eingestiegen.

Gleich nachdem ihr T-Shirt angesprochen wurde, waren sie auch schon in ein angeregtes Gespräch über Musik und verschiedene Musikrichtungen vertieft. Ein Thema, über das Tom noch ewig hätte weiterreden können. Aber er war schließlich aus einem ganz anderen Grund hier.  
Während sie es sich schmecken ließen hatte der Junge das Büchlein aus seiner Tasche gezogen und erklärte worum es ging. Mara hörte interessiert zu. Hin und wieder stellte sie eine Frage, lausche aber sonst schweigend seinen Erzählungen.  
Aufmerksam nahm das Mädchen im Anschluss an ihr Mahl die Runen in Augenschein. Sie hatte das Buch mitgebracht, das der Professor bei ihrem Gespräch in seinem Büro erwähnte. Mit einem Stift machte sie sich Notizen auf einem kleinen Block.  
„Hmm... Das könnte ein wenig knifflig werden. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles noch heute übersetzen kann. Tut mir leid.“  
Tom winkte ab. „Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf. Sooo eilig haben wir es dann auch nicht.“  
„Woher hat dein Freund das Buch eigentlich?“ Mara warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu.  
„Vom Flohmarkt.“ antwortete er sofort wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
Diese Geschichte hatte er sich vorhin auf der Busfahrt zur Uni überlegt. Eine kleine Notlüge. Schließlich konnte er schlecht erklären: sein Freund sein ein uralter Vampir und das Buch befinde sich schon seit über hundert Jahren in seinem Besitz.  
„Ein echter Glücksfund. Sowas ist selten.“  
Liebevoll strich Mara über das Cover des Buches.  
„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Du überlässt mir das Buch und ich tu was ich kann. Bis sagen wir mal... übermorgen schaff ich das bestimmt.“  
Tom überlegte einen Moment. Mara und der Professor schienen beide sehr vertrauenswürdig zu sein. Unter diesen Umständen hatte Vlarad bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn er das Buch für ein paar Tage verlieh. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Ghostsitters aus. Dieser Ausflug zur Uni hatte ihn an nur einem Tag einen riesigen Schritt vorwärts gebracht.  
„Das wäre echt super! Danke Mara!“

Doch einen Moment später verfinsterte sich seine Miene wieder. Ihm war etwas eingefallen. Heute war Donnerstag. Was bedeutete, übermorgen wäre Samstag. Samstag war seit je her der am stärksten besuchte Tag auf einem Rummelplatz. Und zwar nicht nur Abends, sondern den ganzen Tag über. Morgens würden Familien mit Kindern das Fest besuchen und Abends Personen, die Wegen des Wochenendes am nächsten Tag nicht arbeiten mussten. Mit anderen Worten, es würde voll werden. Vermutlich sehr voll, hatte der Veranstalter doch überall ordentlich die Werbetrommel gerührt.

„Was hast du denn auf einmal?“  
Der Ghostsitter schreckte hoch. Er war wieder einmal in Gedanken versunken, ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten. Warum passierte ihm das heute so oft?  
Tom schaltete blitzschnell. Er musste sich kommenden Samstag einfach für eine Weile bei den anderen entschuldigen. Für Mimi würde er ein paar Einbußen bei den Einnahmen in Kauf nehmen. Und seine Geisterbahnfreunde genauso. Das wusste er.  
„Tut mir leid, ich müsste mal kurz mit meinen Kollegen telefonieren und mich für Samstag Vormittag entschuldigen. Dass sie Bescheid wissen, dass ich meine Schicht nicht antreten kann.“  
„Du arbeitest Samstag? Wie so eine Art Ferienjob, um dein Taschengeld aufzubessern?“  
Tom musste Lachen,  
„Das trifft es nicht ganz. Aber ja. Ich arbeite auf dem Rummelplatz. Da sitze ich im Kassenhäuschen.“

Noch bevor Tom sein Mobiltelefon zücken konnte um Welf anzurufen hielt ihn Mara zurück.  
„Also wenn du Samstag den ganzen Tag arbeiten musst, dann bring ich dir dein Buch einfach. Und die Übersetzung. Der Rummel ist nicht so weit weg. Da kann ich von Zu Hause aus leicht hinlaufen.“  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“  
„Na klar! Hätte ich es dir sonst angeboten?“ Mara grinste, „Meine Mutter und ich wollten uns das sowieso mal ansehen. Und jetzt hab ich noch einen Grund mehr hinzugehen.“  
„Das ist wirklich total nett Mara! Danke! Tausend mal danke!“  
„Bedank dich nicht zu früh. Noch hast du die Übersetzung der Runen nicht.“  
„Völlig egal! Allein, dass du dich mit mir getroffen hast und alles ist mir schon sehr viel wert.“

Als die Bedienung wieder an ihren Tisch kam bot Tom seiner neuen Bekanntschaft an, die Rechnung zu übernehmen und gab dann noch ein gutes Trinkgeld.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie später zur Bushaltestelle. Mit ausgezeichneter Laune verabschiedeten sie sich dort von einander.  
„Bis übermorgen dann!“  
„Ja, bis dann!“  
Als er Mara winkte, die in einen anderen Bus stieg dachte er wie gut es sich doch anfühlte neue, interessante Personen kennenzulernen. Nicht nur Mara, auch den Professor würde er gerne wiedersehen. Manchmal fehlte es ihm ein wenig, seine Klassenkameraden nach der Schule zu treffen. Sich über den Schulstoff auszutauschen und über die neuesten Games und Songs zu quatschen.  
Klar, es gab das Internet und man konnte sich in Sekundenschnelle Nachrichten schreiben. Doch das war nicht das selbe. Sich heute mit Mara auf Augenhöhe, ganz lässig über Musik zu unterhalten hatte ihn wieder an seine Zeit vor dem Dasein als Ghostsitter erinnert. Vor der Schreckensfahrt, den Geldproblemen und rosa Kuschelhasen.

Zurück auf dem Rummelplatz erzählte er Mimi und Vlarad von allem was er erfahren hatte. Der Vampir wirkte äußerst zufrieden. Und Tom bekam den Eindruck, dass der Untote selbst gerne auch einmal mit dem Professor gesprochen hätte. Einem wahren Meister seines Faches.  
Nachdem sich Vlarad schließlich in sein Labor zurück gezogen hatte, war es auf einmal still im Zirkuswagen. Das war ungewöhnlich. Zumindest wenn Mimi das Geistermädchen anwesend war. Ihres Zeichens überschwängliche Quasselstrippe. Normalerweise hätte sie ihn jetzt mit Fragen gelöchert. Doch nun druckste sie herum, senkte den Kopf und wollte nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken.  
Tom seufzte.  
„Geht es um Mara?“  
Mimis Kopf schoss hoch und die wurde rot. Als hätte man sie mit der Hand im Glas mit den Keksen erwischt, auf dem dick und fett FINGER WEG seht.  
„Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig auf sie, oder?“ Tom runzelte die Stirn. Doch Mimi schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Bin ich natürlich nicht!“  
Toms breites Grinsen brachte auch das Geistermädchen zum Lächeln.  
„Ich weiß doch, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss du könntest mit anderen Mädels anbandeln. Aber ich... also...“  
„Na los! Raus mit der Sprache!“  
„KÖNNEN WIR ENDLICH DAS THEMA WECHSELN!“  
Während der letzten Worte war Mimi auf ihre doppelte Größe angeschwollen.  
„Autsch! Was schreist du denn so?“  
„Du redest jetzt schon seit zwei Stunden nur von dieser Mara! Ich hab jetzt keine Lust mehr mir dein Geschlonze anzuhören.“

Da fiel auch bei Tom endlich der Groschen. Er war mit seinen Lobreden auf den Professor und vor allem auf Mara wohl etwas zu überschwänglich gewesen. Vielleicht war Mimi nicht unbedingt eifersüchtig auf sie. Aber dass Tom schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit über ein Mädchen sprach, von dem er offenbar sehr große Stücke hielt wurmte sie. Denn einmal mehr wünschte Mimi sich, sie könnte auch einfach hinaus gehen und mit den Leuten reden. An Gesprächspartnern in ihrem Alter mangelte es. Auch wenn sie als Geist sehr viel älter war als Tom. So war er doch derjenige, der ihr in ihrem Wesen am nächsten stand. Und die Möglichkeit neue Bekanntschaften zu machen und Freundschaften zu schließen blieben ihr verwehrt.

„Tut mir Leid Mimi. Du hast recht. Reden wir über was anderes, ok?“  
Langsam schrumpfte Mimi wieder auf ihre normale Größe zusammen.  
„Und über was?“  
Tom wusste sofort, wie er Mimi auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ich uns ein paar Kerzen anzünde, wir machen alle Vorhänge zu und schauen dann eine Runde Let´s Plays!“  
„WOWW?“  
„Na klar!“  
Damit lächelte ihn sein Geistermädchen wieder an. Und einmal mehr dachte er, dass sie das entzückendste Lächeln der Welt hatte.  
Als Mimi ein wenig rot auf ihren Wangen wurde, merkte Tom, dass er mal wieder vergessen hatte seine Telepathie auszuschalten.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
> Ich freu mich, wenn ihr mir Rückmeldungen gebt. Egal ob positiv oder negative Kritik.
> 
> Bis bald  
> eure Anina_Ginger♥


End file.
